deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
King Round
King Round, also referred to as "K. Round," is a mini-boss encountered on the Great Board and in Card Castle. It is a stronger variant of a C. Round. Lancer is afraid of it and says that it usually "crushes people to death." Profile Appearance K. Round is a giant red checker round with a static dog face. It wears a golden crown on the top of its "head", and has tall, brown and muscular legs. Personality K. Round is hard to understand, as it doesn't talk and doesn't understand the party when they try to communicate with it. Main Story K. Round first appears on the Great Board when a C. Round reaches the board's last row. It turns back into a C. Round and rolls away after the party makes its crown fall off. On Floor 5F of Card Castle, Rouxls Kaard summons a K. Round as his third attempt to thwart the party. He does not seem to know what it is, but claims to have created it by placing a "Control Crown" on a C. Round, enabling him to control any disc-shaped life form. Like the first one, it changes back into a C. Round after losing its crown. If the player decides to say goodbye to everyone after King has been overthrown, K. Round in its C. Round form will stand at the entry of the throne room, blocking the player from going further back. In Battle Attacks K. Round cycles through the following attacks in order: * Stomp: Jumps high into the air and attempts to stomp the SOUL several times. * Star Kick: Kicks its leg a few times and fires star particles from it that roughly track the SOUL's position. * Charged Stomp: Jumps high into the air, flashes a few times in mid-air and stomps the battleground, leaving a trail of stars that damage the attack's targets. * Star Jump: Jumps over the bullet board and rains star particles from its legs. If it takes too much damage, K. Round uses the following attack, then return to its regular cycle: * Self Care: Shows a "Stock image" of an almond milk carton, then increases its attack power and heals itself. It first uses this attack after taking three attacks from Susie, healing 300 HP; subsequent uses heal 700 HP. Strategy Regardless of whether King Round is warned about Susie, it cannot understand the warnings and therefore gets damaged by her attacks. Constantly warning the enemy increases Susie's attack. Defeating King Round can only be done by ACTing to cause its crown to become loose. Once it's 100% loose, it falls off and the battle ends. The Bow ACT loosens its crown by 15%, while Deep Bow takes up Ralsei's turn and loosens the crown by 20%. In the battle in Card Castle, Deep Bow is replaced by another ACT which allows Susie to throw Ralsei at King Round and loosen the crown. The trajectory of the throw must be determined, then the power. If the crown is hit directly using this ACT, it loosens by 35%; hitting another part of King Round's body loosens the crown by 20%. It is impossible to get its HP to 0, as K. Round always regenerates more HP than damage the party can deal in one turn. Flavor Text * Here it comes! Encounter * Here it comes. Again. Encounter * Check? That's chess, not checkers! on First Encounter * That's better. on First Encounter * Watch out for its Flying King attack! (Also, you need to get the CROWN off of its head.) on Second Encounter #1 * It's being controlled into attacking...! (Though, wouldn't it just attack anyway...?) on Second Encounter #2 * K.Round shuffles furiously. Neutral * K. ROUND felt stressed out and attacked! K. ROUND practiced self-care! K. ROUND's HP and ATTACK went up! Care * You bowed to K. ROUND. It bowed back. Its crown loosened a little. Bow * You and Ralsei bowed. K. ROUND bowed back. Its crown loosened! Bow * You explained to K. Round about the importance of dodging Susie's attacks. But it didn't seem to understand... #1 * You started making siren noises with your mouth and looking at Susie. K. Round still didn't understand... #2 * You started explaining that Susie is really dangerous and strong. Susie got a large boost to her morale. Susie's ATTACK went up massively...! #3 * Press C to determine the ANGLE! Press C to determine the POWER! Throw ** Missed! did not hit K. Round ** The crown loosened a little! hits K. Round's body ** The crown greatly loosened! hits K. Round's crown * The crown is (number)-percent loose! after Bow, Deep Bow or Throw * K.Round looks weak. Tired * K.Round's shuffle becomes lethargic. HP Trivia * K. Round and C. Round are both a play on crowned, as is the crown this enemy wears. * C. Round becoming K. Round is a reference to the game of checkers, in which pieces can be "kinged" by reaching the far end of the board. Kinged pieces gain both a "crown," usually another checker placed atop the first one to visibly differentiate it from uncrowned pieces, and increased mobility, a powerful advantage. However, it does so by moving forward orthogonally, which is an illegal move in checkers. * It is possible to interact with the control crown as it slides away after the second K. Round battle by using the Wrist Protector to skip the post-battle text. The first interaction brings up "(Thar she blows...)" and further interactions bring up "(It's going off to live a better life now...)" * The growing and shrinking sound effects of K. Round are a reference to the Super Mushroom sound effects from the Mario series. * If the damage of the party is modified by external means, it is possible to "kill" K. Round, knocking it back much like C. Round, by outdamaging its heal. However, this does not generate any additional dialogue or alter the story, as it is not supposed to happen. References fr:King Round Category:Boss Enemies